Optical sample inspection and/or metrology techniques, such as deep ultraviolet (DUV) and vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) techniques, may exhibit desirable inspection/metrology speeds, but may suffer from limited spatial resolution. Optical sample inspection/metrology techniques may additionally exhibit a low signal to noise (S/N) ratio when analyzing defects less than five nanometers in size. On the other hand, electron beam (E-beam) scanning inspection and atomic force microscopy (AFM) techniques may be too slow for some implementations. Furthermore, the resolution of E-beam scanning inspection/metrology techniques may be limited by charging effects in the focused beam and on the sample. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that cure one or more of the shortfalls of the previous approaches identified above.